mafiawarfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Cards
That is how the Game Leaders speak to the players - I`m going to show you some e-mails, the decision to play or not is yours , but before open the game consider that the Game Leaders doesnt care for ppl that dont pay them - " donate " money in the game Sender: Jesse James (mafiawarfare2012@gmail.com) Date : Friday , 2013, March 1 00:07:49 EET Sucks to be you dipshit. Playing MW is not a right, its a privelage. You are a but hurt tosser. Go toss some more salad homo. Brea Sender: Jesse James (mafiawarfare2012@gmail.com) Date : Friday , 2013, March 1 00:06:10 EET Would expect nothing less from a faggot like you. Kill yourself and do us all a favor you piece of shit. Sender: Jesse James (mafiawarfare2012@gmail.com) Date : Friday , 2013, March 1 00:13:24 EET Keep dreaming foriegner you only dream the american dream and wake up each day living like shit. Crawl back under your hole you cockroach. Card Classes (Updated) *Enforcers New York | *Hitmen New York | *Snipers New York | *Corrupted Cops New York | *Medical New York | Card Types *Leader *Unit *Equipment *Special Card Scores (updated) *New York *Russia *China *Japan *Colombia *Mexico Card Abilities (updated) Armor Reduces Damage When Attacked Attack Increases The Attack Strength Of A Friendly Card Berserk Gains Attack Strength When Attacked And Damaged Blast Deals Damage To Each Enemy Every Action Blind Any Enemy Cards That Attacks Or Is Attacked By This Card Has A 50% To Miss Its Next Attack Blind All Blind Effect For All Enemy Cards (50% Chance For All To Miss Their Next Attack) Buckshot Attacks Enemy In Front And Those Adjacent (To The Right And Left Of Target) Buckshot N - updated soon Bulletproof Reduces Damage By 1 When Attacked Camouflage 50% Chance Of Evading Attack From A Sniper Command All Friendly Units with Same Class Gain Attack Points Command All - updated soon Command Corrupt - updated soon Command Enforcer - updated soon Command Hitman - updated soon Command Sniper - updated soon Counter Counter Attacks When Damaged, Dealing Damage To Attacker Demoralize Deals Damage Of Direct Damage To The Enemies' Morale Detect Ignores The Protection Of Shelter, Evasion And Camouflage Evasion 50% Chance Of Evading Attack From A Hitman Explode When This Card Is Defeated, It Deals Damage To Opposing And Adjacent (To The Left And Right Of Opposing) Enemies Gain Morale This Card Restores Lost Morale. You Cannot Gain More Morale Than You Had At The Start Of The Game Harass Increases The Wait Time Of A Random Enemy Card In Staging Area Harras N - updated soon Heal Restores Health To Friendly Card With Lowest Health Heal All Increases The Health Value Of All Friendly Cards Health Increases The Health Value Of A Friendly Card Kill Shot Has A 25% Chance Of Instantly Killing An Enemy Card With The Highest Health Killshot N - updated soon Paralyze Any Enemy Attacked And Damaged By A Unit Is Paralyzed, Having A 50% Chance Of Losing Its Next Action Piercing Shot Ignores The Protection Of Armor Or Bulletproof Point Blank 50% Chance Of Dealing Double Damage When Attacking Enforcers Or Hitmen Poison Any Enemy Attacked And Damaged By A Unit Is Poisoned, Taking Damage At The End Of Its Next Turn Poison All Poisons All Enemy Cards. They Will Take Damage At The End Of Their Next Turn Protect All Friendly Units with Same Class Gain Health Rage Gains Attack Each Time It Attacks And Damages An Enemy Rush Reduces The Wait Time Of A Random Friendly Card In Staging Area Rush All Reduces The Wait Time Of All Friendly Cards In Staging Area Sabotage Sends A Random Card From The Enemy Staging Area Directly To The Graveyard Sap When This Card Attacks And Damages An Enemy, It Reduces The Enemy's Attack Sap All When This Card Attacks And Damages An Enemy, All Opponent Cards Lose Attack Points Shelter 50% Chance Of Evading Attack From An Enforcer Sneakattack Deals Extra Damage During Its First Attack Snipe Targets The Enemy With Lowest Health And Deals Damage Snipe N - updated soon Trap Targets A Random Enemy Each Action. That Enemy Has A 75% Chance Of Losing Its Next Action Trap All All Enemies Have A 75% Chance Of Losing Next Action